


Oh How The Past Catches Up To You

by asinineRainbows



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asinineRainbows/pseuds/asinineRainbows
Summary: dreams are never peaceful





	Oh How The Past Catches Up To You

With a startled gasp Charity shoots up in her bed, awoken from a dream she really wished she could forget. Much less a dream and more like a memory, a cacophony of voices and scenes flashing wildly before her eyes. She brings a hand to her chest in a vain attempt to calm her furiously beating heart, she looks around her room wildly and remembers where she is. She’s not trapped in the dark, it is simply night time, well maybe closer to morning at this point she thinks as she sees light peeking through the curtains. She glances over and finds Clancy’s bed. Empty but full, with both Pebble and Colin sleeping soundly. He must be downstairs with Milo, she thinks.

Beside her Colin starts to stir and Charity reaches over and pats his head, tucking hair behind his ear and whispering.

“Shhhhh, young one, everything is alright.” she begins to hum slightly out of tune but softly and Colin settles in again, falling back to sleep. She sits there for a while petting his hair and humming while she tries to make sense of her dream. She remembers the voices and the moments, but putting them into order was the hard part. Charity moves back and rests her head against the wall behind her bed and closes her eyes.

_It’s a warm and peaceful morning and a girl is running through the halls, a book too big for her small arms hugged to her chest. Her pigtails trailing behind her and bouncing as she ran. She was late and her Mother would be FURIOUS if she skipped class again. She hears the school bell ring and she tries to push her little legs to move faster._

_\--_

_The girl is now a teenager, young and alone in her room as she stares into a mirror. She touches her horns, her skin, her nose and finally stares into her eyes. They’re white and remind her of a ghost. Kids can be cruel, and she knows all too well she Does Not Belong here. She hears a door open behind her and an average sized woman in every sense enters the room. Her long beautiful ears bounce, her golden hair pulled into intricate braids and her blue eyes flash with affection as she spots the young girl. She places a hand on the girl’s shoulder and gives it a squeeze._

_“Kalmine, my light, I have a gift for you.” The woman says presenting the young girl an intricately woven crown of spring flowers and clover. She gently places it on top of Kalmines head pinning it around her horns to hold it in place._

_“This day is for you, my sweet, everyone wants to celebrate your coming of age.” The woman says combing a hand through the young girls hair. She begins to braid it and hums a familiar tune as she weaves flowers throughout the braid, Kalmine huffs and shakes her head._

_“Mother-” she’s cut off by the older woman who shushes her._

_“At least come dance with me, as your Mother I think I am entitled to at least that.” she says tying off the braid and tugging Kalmine out the door._

_\--_

_She graduates from school and is presented with her sword and shield. Her classmates look dismayed, but all she sees is her Mother’s glowing face in the crowd. With this Kalmine feels like she can do anything._

_\--_

_She opens the door and the smell is horrible._

_\--_

_The funeral procession is beautiful. They don’t let Kalmine speak though. She never gets a chance to talk about how she was a great Mother, mentor, everything._

_\--_

_With a fist full of hair and a pair of scissors in the other, she is now Charity. A word leading her toward what she desperately wanted to be._

_\--_

_For the first time in weeks the door unlocks and light floods into the dark room. Charity looks up and there are three men waiting for her, she stands up and is escorted off the premises. With nothing but her backpack, shield, sword and her faith she’s pushed into a world she’s never seen._

_\--_

Charity opens her eyes, the sun now streaming through the window across from her and Colin looking at her from the bed. She smiles at him and ruffles his hair playfully.

“You were having a nightmare, Little Wolf, do you remember what you were dreaming of?” Charity lies, not wanting to admit her own weak moment. Colin sits up and worries,

“I didn’t wake you, did I?” He asks and Charity shakes her head smiling at the boy.

With all the movement and talking Pebble sits up from the other side of Colin, the sounds of a loud marketplace resonate from her beak and a man’s voice shouts.

“Hey! What’s all the commotion!” she tilts her head and rubs at her eyes, still sleepy.

“Nothing to worry about, Pebble.” Charity says to soothe her Kenku child, she stands up from her bed, stretching out her back as she goes, hearing her bones pop and creak as they usually do. She reaches over and pats both children on the head and smiles.

“How do pancakes sound this morning, huh?” Charity says and watches as both their eyes light up.


End file.
